Sans The Skeleton
About Sans The Skeleton is a crossover boss from Undertale. He is Exclusive to War Mode Summoning In order to summon Sans. the player must swing the Bone at any enemy 1 Time. the item will disappear from the player's inventory / hotbar and the message "Your gonna have a skeleTON of bad times..." appears in the chat. after 60 seconds SHARP wherever the player is, Sans The Skeleton will appear with the message appearing in chat no matter where the player is, or what the player is fighting, Sans will appear with the message "Your gonna have a Bad time." The only exeptions are: WoF fight again, Moon lord fight, True Destroyer Fight, Chara Dreemurr Fight, the message appears in chat "Heh, guess i gotta wait.", but if none of those are currently what you are fighting, the fight starts from there. Stats * 10 HP * 20 Damage * uh something amount of defense here so it only has you deal 1 damage to Sans no matter what even in critical hits as well Defense * (NOTE THAT EVERY TIME YOU ARE IN A ATTACK IT DEALS 1 DAMAGE TO YOU LIKE RAPID LIKE IN UNDERTALE SANS FIGHT BUT YOU HAVE NO KR IN THIS TERRARIA BOSS FIGHT) (uh what do you expect it'ss sorta like the actual undertale game stats he has. but it isn't that easy of how the stats look.) Drops Trombone (50% of dropping on death) 5 Bone of Souls (100% of dropping on death) Sans's Bone (100% of dropping on death) The Precious Legendary Hotdog (0.1% of dropping on death) Mini Blaster (0.5% of dropping on death) The Fight Stage 1 Sans will teleport infront of the player a bit far away and will inflict the Bad Time Debuff on the player. he will stay from afar from the player, teleporting, if the player gets a chance to "hurt" Sans. he will dodge it, well most of the time. he will only have bones appear around and have the bones fire at you. in Stage 1 he uses his Gaster blasters almost never. but can. just really uncommon for him to in Stage 1. when you get to deal at least some damage to him (But it deals 1 no matter what), the next stage will Start. Stage 2 When Sans is at 1 HP, He will teleport more often to dodge the attacks the player does to try to inflict on Sans and he will start to shoot Gaster Blasters often now. and sometimes when his Blue / Yellow|Orange Eye (That magic eye) the player will turn Blue and the eye that appeared will now have sans move his hands while moving the player where the hands are pointed, up goes up, left goes left, down goes down, right goes right. (can not go through any sort of object when player is in this mode) this attack will last for 5 seconds only. and after that attack is usually sans then proceeding to have bones fired at you with Gaster Blasters as well. End of Fight Sans will go to 0.5 HP and he will look like when he dies in real game but with no Kecthup/blood on him. the player can now kill him or give Sans any type of healing potion, if you choose the give Sans any type of healing potion route, if there is a sufficent room and living conditions, Sans will move in. if you choose the kill him route, he will Drop what is in the Drops part on this page. Shopekeeper Wares If you Spare sans he will move in and sell the following items: Trombone (50 Silver) Bone Of Souls (20 Copper) The Precious Legendary Hotdog (55 Gold) (you can only buy this 10 times.) Hotdog *Healing item* (1 Silver) Quotes "Thanks for Sparing me, Kiddo. hope i sell good stuff. - Random quote when interacting / a bit after you spared him or whenever else "Want another Hotdog?" - Random quote when interacting when you have 1 or more Hotdogs in your inventroy already. "Want a Hotdog?" - Random quote when interacting if you don't have any Hotdogs in your inventory. "I'm not sure about that Kid...Chara...ugh, She gives me the creeps sometimes, especially that smile. its too creepy for me to handle." - Random quote when interacting if Chara is moved in with you. "I think the moon just squirted itself with Ketchup." - Random quote when interacting if its during a Blood moon "What do you think about what happened to the Moon?" - Random quote when interacting if its during a Blood moom "Im not sure if you wanna fight that kid, she seems she can be Rough in the fight with people, specially with you." - Random quote when interacting when you are holding Knife of Souls and not Fought Chara yet "That Moon Lord Guy? eh. he sure seems harder than me." - Random quote when interacting if you are gonna fight the Moon Lord in the 60 second mark before he spawns ". . . uh did you kill me in another timeline or something...? because im sure i didn't let anyone have my mini Blaster. huh. welp, atleast you didn't kill me here." - Random quote when interacting if you killed Sans in another world of yours and you went back to one of your worlds with the mini blaster drop from the sans fight with sans that is moved in with you in a different world "nope" - When you are fighting a Boss, ex. = The Twins "What is FNAF again? especially that uh... Sister Location?" - Random Quote when The Sister Location invasion event is currently going on. "Who is that Ryan? i don't know... Don't ask me" - Random Quote when interacting when RyanMan47 moved in your house Fight Themes Stage 1 Theme Megalovania - Stage 1 Theme Stage 2 Theme "aniavolageM" - Stage 2 Theme Category:NPCs Category:Cross Mode Bosses Category:Cross Mode NPCs Category:War Mode NPCs Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode